Dirty Dancing
by snarkysweetness
Summary: August gives Emma dancing lessons before their wedding day.


**Title: **Dirty Dancing  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Emma/August  
><strong>Summary:<strong> August gives Emma dancing lessons before their wedding day.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sexy dancing.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This is for Courtney who asked for this forever ago. Sorry it took me so long, boo.

"This is so stupid," Emma grumbled as she stared down at her feet. She'd stepped on August's toes for the hundredth time. He should have been annoyed with her by this point but he was so damn understanding and it drove her up the wall.

"It's okay, you're starting to get the hang of it-"

"Oh, shut up!" What she wouldn't give for him to yell at her, just once, so she'd have a real reason to be angry.

"I know you don't want to do this but-"

"No, come on, let's…" she sighed. She didn't see the point in needing to know how to dance but seeing as she'd let her parents talk her into having a real wedding with dresses and music and, she rolled her eyes, _dancing_, she refused to embarrass herself whilst doing it, especially on her big day. "How did you say you knew how to do all of this ballroom dancing crap again, anyway?"

"Your mother taught me," he replied with a bemused expression on his face as she screwed up yet again. Emma groaned and pulled away from him. She stormed off towards her bottle of water and chugged the remainder down as she watched him. She swallowed and tossed the bottle aside before crossing her arms with a pout.

"Why did my mom teach you?"

"Well, I think she got bored being cooped up in the palace while she was pregnant with you and I was the only child around so…" he shrugged. "It was nice; I didn't have a mother, so we bonded."

Emma rolled her eyes. Snow was absolutely in love with August and vice versa. She knew most women would be peached to have their man and their mother get along but for Emma it just meant Snow took his side in every argument, of which there were many. Emma had a short temper and when things went too well for too long it made her nervous. She was used to a little dysfunction in her life and August played along with her mood swings like a Saint. If it wasn't for the make-up sex, she probably would have driven him away a long time ago.

"Don't give me that look; you know she loves you more."

"Yeah, because I'm so worried about that."

August took her by the waist and gave her a small twirl before pulling her close.

"I need a break-"

"Shhh, just one more short lesson and we'll be done for the day, okay? I have to meet my best men about an ice cream sundae anyway."

She rolled her eyes again because Neal was worse than Henry.

"Close your eyes," August whispered.

"I don't want-"

"Dammit woman, just do as your told for once in your life."

She opened her mouth to yell at him for speaking to her that way but it was king of a turn on. She huffed and closed her eyes as he trailed his hands over her back, sending small chills down her spine.

"Now, clear your mind. When I turn on the music I just want you to follow your body's instincts. Don't think, just move. Got it?"

She resisted the urge to remind him how stupid this was and nodded. The sooner she did this the sooner this lesson would be over. August released her, leaving behind warmth where his hands had been resting. A moment later tango music filled the room and she sighed. He was seriously overestimating her abilities.

He pulled her close once more and led her in their dance. She stepped on his toes, again, and she growled in frustration. She couldn't do this, she didn't know why he-

August pressed his lips to her neck before moving them to her ear.

"Relax, it's like making love. You don't think about it, you just do it. Your body already knows what to do; you just have to let it."

She wanted to accuse him of being an idiot but she couldn't; she was suddenly aware of how close they were. The scent of his soap filled her nostrils, his lips lingered on her skin, and they were pressed against one another in all the right ways. She wasn't sure if this was the dancing she wanted to do in front of their family and friends but it was rather nice when they were alone.

By the end of the song she'd somewhat gotten the hang of it. His advice worked and she chastised herself for being so damn stubborn, especially since she was flushed from head to toe and ready to take him home. Now she understood why he was all about it; just another way to get her into bed.

August dipped her down and she leaned up to capture his lips with her own. She was done with this lesson nonsense; she wanted to show him all of the ways she knew how to dance back home in their bedroom.

He smirked against her lips and set her back on her feet.

"Princess, I have plans," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. She smirked and took his hand, lifting it above her head and doing a mock twirl.

"Cancel them, make it very clear I need more practice, in fact, Henry should just stay with his dad tonight, because we might be at it for _hours_."

He rolled his eyes as she led him out of the small dance studio.

"Fine, but only if you promise we're going to do some real dance practice before Saturday."

She smirked.

"Don't worry; by tomorrow morning dancing will be the last thing on your mind."


End file.
